


The First Angel

by Bluwulf0248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwulf0248/pseuds/Bluwulf0248
Summary: Everyone believes that God created the Archangels first. But what if there was an angel created before them? She is the first angel and she has been lost for a very long time until the prayer of a young girl is able to free her. How will this affect the Winchesters, the angels, and demons?





	The First Angel

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please let me know!   
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

 

She had been in the darkness for so long. She drifted through the silence, no longer bothering to cry for help. Her father, mother, brothers, no one had come. She was all alone, lost and forgotten. She longed for light, to hear someone, to feel something once again. She missed her father's warmth, her mother's kindness, and her brothers' affection. But she was all alone.  
"Please, someone help us. We need help. God, if you can hear me, I beg you to help us,"  
She lifted her head in astonishment. She'd heard something, she was sure of it! She listened intently, not daring to hope, but hoping nonetheless. It'd been so long since she'd heard another's voice. She waited, and waited, and listened for what seemed like an eternity until finally she heard it again.  
"God, if you can hear me, i'm begging you. It's been three days and he's going to come back for us, please help us."  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" she called out, breathless with hope.  
After a long pause she was answered.  
"Are you God?" the voice answered, sounding suspicious but hopeful.  
"What? No, he is my father. I am Kitalia, an angel, who are you?" she asked.  
"You're an angel? Are you sure you're not a ghost? it seems more likely, I can't see you,"  
"Of course i am not a ghost! You are praying, are you not?" She said, insulted.  
"Sorry, say, can you help us? Some guy has been kidnapping kids and i was grabbed too. We escaped but I don't know where we are and I'm not certain he's human. I've got a couple little kids with me, and he's been hunting us I swear. We're exhausted, i'm not sure how much longer we can hide." she responded.  
"I'm sorry, i'm trapped in the between, i don't know how to get out, I would help you if I could, but even if i wasn't trapped, I would not be any help. I do not have a physical body," she answered regretfully.  
There was silence for a long while. Then, "what if you had a human body? Would that work? Like a possession right? Then could you help us?" she asked hopefully.  
Kitalia began to refuse but then thought it over. "It is very risky. i am a very powerful being, made of pure energy. if i would do this, I could end up destroying your body and killing you," she warned, then added, "beside that, i am still trapped here, I do not know if I would be able to escape even with a human host, child." she said.  
"Will you try though? Please? And don't call me child. My name is Katrina," she answered back.  
"Very well Katrina, i will try. Do I have your permission? i cannot possess you unless you are willing," she said.  
"Yes, you have my permission," was the immediate answer.  
Kitalia closed her eyes once again, trying to find the energy of the soul she was going to be merging with. She didn't have much hope, but she would try for the human's sake.  
One moment, she was in darkness and silence, the next she is hurdling through a bright sunlit sky toward what she can see is a large abandoned building. On instinct, she tries to spread her wings to slow her descent, but after eons of not using them, they are weak. Far to weak to stop her descent and she is launched into a spiral. She let's out a cry of distress before she feels her grace brush against the human's soul and she clamps onto it. She faintly hears someone scream in pain and she cries out a warning, not certain if she was understood before she slams into the human body and everything goes black once again.  
Katrina looks up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling when she hears a distressed call from the mysterious angel she'd been praying to. A loud, ear piercing sound fills the air and on instinct she grabs the two children with her and yanks them down, covering their eyes and she shuts hers. A force like a freight train rams into her and everything goes black.

 

Far away, a certain trickster looks up in shock.  
"Please, just give me my brother back," Sam begs.  
Gabriel looks back at the devastated man and slowly nods, deeply disturbed.  
"Really?" Sam asks, looking shocked.  
Gabriel nods again, snaps, and disappears.


End file.
